


When the Dust Hasn't Quite Settled

by Telaryn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Clint Barton is a Good Dad, Gen, Kids say the darndest things, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Clint Barton, Reunions, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Contingency plans were set in place a lifetime ago, should Clint's carefully constructed attempts to protect his family come apart.  Laura quickly learns that theories discussed at the table in her kitchen are very different than pulling three children out of their lives on a moment's notice and taking them halfway around the world.





	When the Dust Hasn't Quite Settled

**Author's Note:**

> From the WIP files! I started this the night I saw Captain America Civil War, and then due to life and assorted other stresses it lay fallow in my Dropbox until now.
> 
> I hope time has not dulled the shine.

_”It’s time to go.”_

Laura was almost grateful when Nate began to fuss, freeing her from the thousand yard stare that had become her default expression almost since the moment Lila had finally cried herself to sleep. Reaching across to the seat next to her, she deftly freed her youngest from the car seat Natasha had secured in place however many hours earlier. A quick shifting of her own clothing, and moments later the baby was settled in close – nursing contentedly at her breast.

Exhaling softly, she settled back in her seat and tried to not lapse into the same stunned paralysis as before. She’d known it was a possibility, ever since the night they’d sat at their kitchen table with Nick Fury and Nat and mapped out how she and the children would disappear if the need arose. 

As terrifying as the theoretical had seemed at the time, Laura knew now she would give anything to be back in that moment. The theoretical hadn’t involved herding three children out the door on an hour’s notice, with a suitcase apiece. Theoretical hadn’t counted on a thirteen year old son so angry at being pulled out of his life without warning that he’d barely said two words to his mother.

And theoretical definitely hadn’t counted on an eight year old being so confused and upset she’d been completely inconsolable right up until the point sleep had taken her over completely.

Laura looked up at the sound of Natasha’s boot heels on the metal deck. _And then there’s you,_ she thought, as the red-head came into view. Clint hadn’t been mad at his former partner for signing the Sokovia Accords, but he _had_ disagreed with her decision; one of many reasons he’d suited up and gone back into the field that one final time.

The two of them had been on opposite sides, but in the end Nat had shown up with the right words and plan, and Laura had been forced to decide whether or not Clint would want her to trust that this – at least – hadn’t changed.

The Black Widow paused to adjust the makeshift pillow Laura had positioned under her daughter’s tousled head. The tenderness in her gaze as she caressed the sleeping girl’s cheek, warmed something inside Laura; made her feel better about her decision to trust the plan. “How’s Cooper?”

Natasha had taken him with her into the cockpit of the quinjet, recognizing that removing the boy from the situation was the fastest way to ratchet down the impossible level of tension in their group. “He’s calmer,” she said, her tone non-committal. “Talking, at least. I’m showing him the basics, figured it would keep him distracted and give him something to talk about with Clint.”

Laura laughed, but her eyes ached with all the tears she couldn’t afford to cry yet. “It’s going to be a long time before Cooper feels like talking to his father about anything.” Nate chose that moment to let go her breast and begin fussing; grimacing, she shifted him to her other side. “Nat, I know you and Clint have everything worked out, but are you sure there isn’t anything else you can tell me?”

Clint had often told her what a big deal it was that Natasha didn’t try to hide what she was thinking or feeling from Laura. “I wish there was,” she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was frankly surprised he still trusted me enough to give me the code phrase and a rendezvous point.”

Realization struck Laura just then. “So you don’t know where he is? Or where we’re going?”

Nat looked abruptly self-conscious. “It’s not hard to guess, but no. He hasn’t told me where they are.” She blew out a sharp breath and Laura realized how much the enforced separation was wearing on her. “I don’t expect he ever will.”  
*********************************  
Clint’s heart was in his throat as he scanned the skies. Nat wasn’t late…yet…but he hadn’t been able to relax or really sleep since first landing in his cell on the Raft.

 _Rabbit…rabbit…_ Just the one word repeated, followed by date, time and rendezvous coordinates. He and Steve had met with King T’Challa the morning after their arrival in the Wakandan capital, so that Clint could state his case and make his request.

The newly crowned ruler had been sympathetic, but Clint hadn’t missed the easing of subtle lines of tension at the corners of his eyes and between his brows, when they had assured him that no SHIELD personnel or equipment would cross the border into his country. “I just need to bring my family to safety,” he’d pleaded. “I can’t leave them out there in the cold.”

Steve hadn’t questioned his decision to keep to the old plan. Clint was oddly relieved to realize he wasn’t the only one that had never really stopped trusting Nat.

Of course that didn’t stop either of them from worrying about the practicalities of their situation. “You sure you don’t want company?” Steve had asked as they left the palace. “It doesn’t even have to be me – I know Sam or Wanda would be happy to back your play.”

Old habits died hard though, and after everything that happened Clint was feeling very defensive. He also knew that one of the downsides of the life he’d been able to provide for his children was that they wouldn’t be as flexible about drastic changes to their circumstances as he’d been forced to be. Laura would do her best, and he trusted Nat. Beyond that, though…

The familiar, although still distant, whine of a quinjet on approach sent a jolt of adrenaline through his system. “Please be okay,” he whispered, hands clenching into determined fists. He could deal with everything else as it came – he just needed to see his family again, almost more than he needed to breathe.

 _”Rabbit? Is that you?”_ The radio in the helicopter T’Challa had let him borrow came alive in a burst of static. Leaning into the cockpit, Clint caught up the microphone.

“Rabbit here,” he answered, feeling some of the tension he’d been carrying finally ease. “Ground is clear for your approach.”

 _”Acknowledged. Pony Express out.”_ Natasha’s name for herself actually startled a smile from Clint. _God, I’m going to miss you,_ he thought, but those were words he wasn’t prepared to say aloud. Not yet.

 _Not ever._  
*********************  
“Mommy?”

“I’m here baby,” Laura said, reaching out automatically to stroke her daughter’s curls. Nate was beginning to fuss again – the rapid change in pressure as the quinjet dropped into a landing was going to be harder on him than the rest of them. “It’s almost over – Auntie Nat’s going to have us on the ground in a couple of minutes.”

“My ears hurt,” Lila whined. Nate was beginning to squirm, his face screwing up for a righteous temper tantrum. Twisting in her seat, Laura caught the girl’s attention.

“Remember what I showed you when we left?” Holding her nose, she blew out her cheeks in an exaggerated expression. A moment later she felt her ears pop. Lila giggled in spite of her discomfort, but copied her mother’s actions perfectly. “Good girl,” Laura said, smiling as reassuringly as she could manage.

“Nate! Nate! Look at me!” Trying to get her brother’s attention, Lila held her nose and blew out her cheeks – trying to get the baby to copy her. Laura closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat as her youngest began to scream.

After a seeming eternity, the quinjet thumped gently on solid ground. Rousing herself, Laura shifted her youngest to her shoulder and began rubbing his back. “Shhh, baby, shhh,” she crooned, trying to soothe him.

“Mama,” Lila said, drawing her attention. The little girl was tugging on the four point harness. “I can’t get my seatbelt off.”

“Remember what I told you,” Laura reminded her, “Auntie Nat will let you out when it’s time.”

“But Daddy’s going to be outside!” Lila whined.

“Yes,” Laura countered, “and I want to be able to tell him you were a good girl and helped me out.” It was one of her list of stock phrases to use with the children when her fatigue and frustration were approaching a breaking point. Lila was still young enough that her father’s approval meant the world to her. _Not like you, hmmm?_ Laura thought, trying not to frown as her eldest appeared; Natasha at his heels.

As the two got closer, Nat gripped Cooper’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. The boy nodded, then continued on to stand in front of Laura. “I can hold Nate if you want me to.”

Mother and son looked at each other for a long moment. Ordinarily Laura would have refused the gesture – Nate was still fussy from the pressure change in the cabin, and she felt more comfortable with her own ability to calm him. Still, she was able to recognize the peace offering for what it was and right now she definitely didn’t need to be adding to the tension by throwing Cooper’s offer back in his face.

“Thank you,” she said, moving to pass the baby into her eldest son’s arms. “His ears are still sore from the landing. He might do better if you put him up on your shoulder like Da…like we do when he’s sleepy.” Even if Clint was just outside, best not to mention his name yet.

Cooper did as she had suggested, and Laura was further relieved to see that Nate seemed to be on the verge of exhausting himself anyway. “Do you need help?” Natasha asked her. Momentarily startled, Laura realized that Lila was already free and out of her seat.

“Come on, Mommy!” she called, as Laura nodded her thanks to Nat. “I want to see Daddy!”

 _You’re not the only one,_ Laura thought as Natasha’s expert touch set her free at last.  
***************************************  
Nat was the first one down the ramp, and before Clint could get a read on her she had closed the distance separating them at a run and flung herself into his arms. He caught her easily, her momentum swinging them in a full circle. “When I heard where they’d taken you…”she said softly, as he set her down again.

Giving her his most reassuring smile, he shook his head. “Don’t. Past is past.” Brushing her hair back off her forehead, he kissed her. “I owe you for this, Nat. More than I can say.”

“You owe me nothing,” she told him. “Go kiss your wife.” And then she was gone from his field of view, and all Clint could see was his family – huddled together at the base of the quinjet ramp.

He’d died on hearing Tony talk about them so openly on board the Raft, revealing their existence to men like Ross, men who would absolutely use Laura and the children to force Clint’s compliance. _I never meant for this to happen,_ he thought, realizing with a jolt that Laura was crying. Before he could say anything, though, she leaned down and whispered in Lila’s ear. The smile that spread across his daughter’s face was like seeing the sun for the first time in months, and Clint dropped to his knees in the grass – arms wide to catch her as she ran to him.

She’d grown in the months he’d been away – most of the air was forced out of his lungs as she barreled into him, and her arms went more easily around his neck. “I missed you so much!” she said as they hugged each other, and the words brought tears to his eyes.

 _I can’t keep doing this to them,_ he thought, beginning to pull together the beginnings of a plan. “I’m here now, spider monkey,” he told her. “I know this has been scary, but I’m going to fix it. All of it.”

She pulled back so they could see each other. “I helped Mommy with Nate. Cooper was a jerk-face. Auntie Natasha had to take him into the cockpit while we were flying here.”

“Lila!” Laura snapped, frowning at the little girl. Clint glanced at his wife, then at his boys – Cooper still rocking Nate on his shoulder. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the trip here had been anything but smooth.

Pulling his daughter into his side, Clint kissed her temple. “I’m glad you helped Mommy,” he told her gently, “but you know the rules about telling on your brother.” He looked back at his son. “Coop? Can I have a hug?”

Genuine anger glared back at him from his son’s gray eyes. “I don’t want Nate to wake up again. I’m the only one who got him to stop crying.”

There was nothing he could say that wouldn’t start a fight – that much was obvious. Shifting his glance to his wife, Clint mouthed, “I’m sorry.”  
*********************************************  
One of the only benefits of a chopper ride was that it made talking very difficult. Laura felt her stomach clench when Nate began to scream again during take-off, but after a few tense moments the white noise of the chopper rotors overrode his discomfort – sending him quickly back to sleep. Even Cooper had lost some of his teenage attitude as the Wakandan capital rose in front of them. “Clint, it’s amazing!”

They had watched the attack on the UN Building during the announcement of the Sokovia Accords, just before Clint had gone into the field for the last time. With the death of King T’Chaka, awareness of the country had crept out into the larger world. Nothing of what Laura had seen on the news or what Cooper and Lila had learned in school, however, could have prepared her for the shining marvel unfolding in front of them.

“Daddy, are we really going to stay at a palace?” Lila’s voice was tinny over the speakers. The headphones Clint had given her were barely staying in place, but the alternative would have been unbearable for all of them.

Clint glanced at her, and Laura saw worry in his eyes before he schooled his features to smile at his daughter. “Yes we are. And if you behave yourself, I might take you to meet a real live princess.”

 _Lila’s never going to want to leave._ And if the look on Cooper’s face was any indication, yanking their son out of his life like she had might not end up permanently damaging their relationship. She and Clint were overdue for a talk though, just the two of them. He was obviously worried about how she was coping, and she needed his calm reassurance that this was all going to work out almost more than she needed to breathe.

Two figures were waiting for them on the landing pad as Clint brought the chopper down. Laura thought she heard her husband mutter something, but if she needed to know the specifics it was nothing he was willing to share in front of the children.

Cooper, unexpectedly, wasn’t as restrained as his father. “Captain America? Our teacher said he’s a traitor.”

It could have been the statement to shatter the fragile peace they’d managed in the crowded space, but Laura was able to use her physical proximity to get in front of Clint’s temper. Grabbing her son by the shoulder, she forced his attention to her. “Nobody is interested in your opinions right now. You say yes sir or no sir if somebody talks to you and look after Nate for me.” Gray eyes glared balefully at her, and she gave Cooper a small shake. “Do you understand?”

Clint pressed a hand to her back. Laura was grateful for the contact but forced herself to stay focused on her son. Finally, Cooper nodded, dropping his eyes. “Yes ma’am.”

She’d only met Steve Rogers in person once, but Laura knew (and Clint had confirmed) that the man never stopped being impressive. Even standing virtually by himself on a wind-swept tarmac, Laura could feel the presence that had pulled Clint out into the field that one last time.

Free of the noise and confusion of the helicopter, Laura was finally able to get a good look at the man standing at Captain America’s left. Inhaling sharply, she groped for her husband’s arm. “Clint, that’s…”

He nodded, his expression inscrutable. “His Majesty, the King.”  
*******************************************************  
Clint needed an hour alone with his wife. He needed to take his son in hand before the boy decided that his Uncle Barney – who, ironically, he had never met – was a good role model.

_Captain America a traitor? Really?_

What he did not need was Steve trying to make things better for him, or to maneuver his family through a meeting with royalty while they were in the process of coming apart at the seams.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to get a say in either situation. T’Challa would see it as his responsibility to welcome Clint’s family, and Steve was still carrying a heavy load of guilt for what he perceived as his responsibility for getting Clint and his wife and children into this mess in the first place.

“Welcome to Wakanda Mrs. Barton, Cooper, Lila,” T’Challa said. Steve had already taken Laura’s hand to help her climb down from the chopper. When she was safely on the ground, Clint passed the baby to Steve, who passed it to Laura, who handed it to Cooper so she could give the king her full attention. “We have taken the liberty of preparing a place for you and your family to be comfortable.”

Stepping forward, the picture of grace and elegance, he took Laura’s hand and bowed over it. “You are my honored guests for as long as you wish. Your family is safe here.”

“Everything go smooth?” Cap asked quietly as Clint finally swung himself down from the chopper to the ground. He nodded, grabbing Lila and swinging her up onto his hip. “Nat okay?”

“We didn’t have a lot of time for talking,” Clint pointed out. “But whatever’s going on out there, she’s on top of it.” The group of them had started down the high-ceilinged marble hallways and had picked up two members of the Royal Guard – Okoye, and Ayo, his brain helpfully supplied.

He felt Lila shift in his arms. “Daddy how come those ladies don’t have any hair?” she asked. For an eight-year-old, it was almost a whisper, but he saw Okoye give them a sidelong glance.

“It’s a way for people to know they’re the king’s bodyguard, spider monkey,” he told her. “It’s part of their uniform.” Clint knew that Lila had her share of problems with his disappearances – particularly over the last few years – and he was willing to bet Cooper hadn’t been the only one contributing to the look in Laura’s eyes when she thought he wasn’t watching – but there was a resilience about his daughter that he envied and loved all at once. “General Okoye there is the greatest warrior in all of Wakanda.”

Absorbing that information, it was all Clint could do not to laugh when Lila’s only response was, “Her tattoos are really pretty.”

“His Majesty mentioned having all of us for dinner in the royal apartments,” Steve said in a low voice, and Clint felt his stomach clench.

“Cap, please. The kids have been in the air for hours, I haven’t had five minutes alone with Laura – there’s no telling how far off his schedule Nate is…” Clint didn’t want to offend their host, he really didn’t, but if he didn’t get a chance to settle his family he couldn’t be held responsible for the fallout.

“I notice you didn’t say anything about Cooper,” Steve said. “Everything okay there?”

Before Clint could offer up anything, Lila said, “He thinks you’re a bad guy. You’re the reason our vacation got wrecked and Mommy and Daddy fought, and you’re the reason Mommy was crying.”

“Lila, shh…” Clint said, dying a little bit more inside. “Not now, honey, please.”  
*******************************************  
 _Shit._ Facing growing uncomfortably warm at her daughter’s pronouncement, Laura glanced at her escort and was weirdly relieved to see understanding on King T’Challa’s handsome face.

“I had thought to invite your family to dine in my apartments tonight,” he said quietly, covering her hand on his arm with his free hand. “Would it be easier on you and the children if we pushed the pomp and circumstance to another night?”

The diplomatic answer barreled into the truth in Laura’s head and left her staring at King T’Challa for an uncomfortably long moment, with her mouth hanging open. Before she could find her voice, he nodded and patted her hand. “Take what time you need to get settled, Mrs. Barton. I cannot promise how long I will be able to keep my mother from your doorstep, you understand – with her own children grown she has developed a weakness all over again for babies and younger boys and girls – but at least it will be somewhat more informal.”

“Please tell her that she is welcome any time,” Laura finally managed. “I can at least promise you that by tomorrow the baby won’t be interested in starting any international incidents.”

The King laughed at her admittedly weak attempt at humor, then followed up with safe, easy questions about Cooper and Lila that kept her distracted the rest of the way to the apartments apparently set aside for their use. “The technology is going to be more advanced than you are used to,” he said to the group of them, “although my sister has built in failsafes to account for any mishaps by your two older children.”

His voice was light as he said it, but Laura took the opportunity to level her best “behave” glares at Cooper and Lila. More information and pleasantries were exchanged, then the Wakandans took their leave.

“He’s incredible,” Laura breathed, as soon as the three were safely out of earshot.

Steve nodded. “He is at that.” Catching her eye, she saw the guilt he was feeling all over again. “Laura…”

Their apartment was apparently keyed to their individual palm prints. Behind her Clint had already keyed open the door and was ushering the children inside. “It’s okay, Steve,” she said, shaking her head at the Captain’s obviously distraught expression. “They’re tired. They’re upset. Lila hears things out of context – you have to know how children are.”

It was a mark of how tired she was that Laura was surprised to find Clint suddenly at her elbow. “Not tonight, Cap,” he said, warning Rogers off when Steve would have physically reached out to her. “You guys will have plenty of time to talk later.”

Steve’s attention shifted to Clint, and for a second Laura was certain he was going to push things. _This can’t be easy on him either,_ she thought, knowing that having at least her token forgiveness would go a long way towards easing Rogers’ turmoil.

She was actually on the verge of asking Clint to stand down, when Steve nodded. “I’m sorry.” Leaning in, he kissed her on the cheek, which Laura allowed and Clint didn’t object to. “I’m just glad you and the children are safe.” They exchanged farewells, then Steve headed down a different hallway from the one T’Challa and his soldiers had taken. “They’ve put us all in the same wing of the palace,” Clint said, moving into her field of view. “And don’t let the King’s ‘hail and well met’ routine fool you – His Majesty is apparently taking a huge diplomatic risk by sheltering us. We need to keep a low profile while his council gets used to the idea of us.”

Laura felt the same weight that had lain across her shoulders since Natasha’s call settle firmly back in place. “So we’re not safe here either?”

“We’re together,” he countered, setting his hands on her shoulders and doing his best to project ‘steady and reassuring’ at her. “I wish I could give you more, but right now together is the best I can do.”

 _”Do you still trust me?”_ He never said the words out loud, but Laura could taste the question under what he was telling her. Treating the moment with the gravity it deserved, she looked into Clint’s storm-colored eyes and knew the truth of her answer in her bones: _”Of course I do.”_ It was the only answer she’d ever had for him in the fifteen years they’d been together.

“I’ll take together over apart any day,” she said finally, moving into a proper embrace, so she could give him a proper kiss at last.


End file.
